


tea and tenacity

by electric_stydiax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Sugawara finally lets his favorite customer care for him like he has each morning with his tea. Oikawa also woos him with the help of one begrudging Iwaizumi Hajime.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	tea and tenacity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapotofus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapotofus/gifts).



Koushi was glad he did the inventory and restock on Sunday, otherwise, he would be scrambling to order his teas and coffee for the following week. He sighs as he scribbles down some more notes to find a new sugar wholesaler, though. He didn’t expect people to dislike regular sugar so much. 

Then he hears a knock on the door. Confused, Suga heads to the front to find a man sitting down in the front scribbling down notes from a textbook. He realizes that it’s his best customer, Oikawa as he stumbles out to investigate.

“We’re about to close, I’m so sorry. Wait, today is Sunday. You can stay, I’m sorry. We open at 2 on Sundays, god I need a nap. Oikawa, you’re early. What’s going on?”

“Sweet stuff, sugar to my tea, wonderful Suga. Don’t worry about me right now. If I watch your store for you, will you finally go nap? I don’t think I need the keys. I’ll keep an eye out for customers while you rest, ok?”

“I suppose I can trust you, you and Iwaizumi both help me close some nights. If anyone asked to order anything just know that the instructions to make every single drink are right underneath the cashier and if you need anything wake me up, please.

Oikawa shakes his head as Suga goes to the back to sleep and makes a phone call.

“Iwa. I need your help, it’s for Suga. I’m working the front for the coffee shop and need your help making drinks. Sundays tend to be busy.

Iwaizumi tries not to roll his eyes or laugh too hard at Oikawa’s nervous demeanour. He’s known for months that his best friend has become smitten with the shop owner over cups of lemon tea and coffee.

“Sure, dummykawa. Remember not to lay the pick-up lines down so thick, yeah?” 

“Fine, fine. As long as you don’t embarrass me in front of him. Just because I have a crush on him doesn’t mean you can clown me! You can be so mean sometimes you know.”

Just remember we’re helping him, not seducing him. I’ll be there in 3o minutes, don’t forget the sugar this time.

The next few hours were a blur, as Iwaizumi and Oikawa handled the tea shop and the swarm of customers that came in. By 4 PM, both men were tired until they heard footsteps coming from the stairway.

“Hi, you two. How’s everything been? No problems with anything, right?” Suga is wrapped up in a blanket, bunny socks on his feet, looking like the most adorable creature to ever grace the earth.

Oikawa has to hold in his cooing, lest Iwaizumi start teasing him for his crush. 

“It’s almost closing time, you know. Most folks would accuse you of slacking off, sweet stuff. You sleep well though?” Suga shuffles closer to Oikawa, resting his head.

“I did, still an absolute mess though. I’m finally gonna have to hire help it seems.”

“Hire us, then. We already know what to do and we can handle it if today is any indicator.” Oikawa’s smile is soft, while his thoughts were a mess.

_He’s resting on me! Oh my gosh! How adorable…._

“If you’re going to call me cute, at least say it in your indoor voice and not a whisper Oikawa. I think you’re cute too..”

“Oh thank gods! He’s been going on about how wonderful you are for months! Koushi, please put me out of my misery and take the fool on a date, please.” Iwaizumi’s exasperated expression is priceless, and both Suga and Oikawa try not to laugh.

“Alright, alright Iwa. We’ll go on a date tonight and I’ll spare you the details.”

Iwaizumi smiles, a content one for both his friends as they close the shop and start cleaning up.

Once the sun sets, Iwaizumi takes his leave and locks the door, leaving Oikawa and Suga alone.

“I’ll make lemon tea and I’ll grab the cookies we have left over. TV or a movie, Tooru?” 

“A movie. Something long may be best so you can sleep easy tonight. I’ll grab the cake, yeah?”

Once they both settle in on the couch, Oikawa takes a moment to really admire the subject of his admiration. Soft silver hair, brown eyes that started out chocolate and layered flecks of caramel throughout, making them hard for Oikawa to ignore.

“You know, some people would say it's not polite to stare, but I don't mind too much, if it’s just you. I stare at you too, sometimes. I wonder how you get your hair so soft, it’s like playing with a cloud.”

Oikawa cackles, a normally ugly sound beautiful to Suga’s ears. “Could you just kiss me already? We definitely aren't watching the movie and I just want...you already. No more waiting for me or you, I promise.” Suga murmurs, nuzzling closer to Oikawa.

The proximity makes Oikawa’s mind take chase, the thought of being so close overwhelming him. I want to kiss him, to know mornings with him and make good on every promise I ever make to him.

Suga, much like his nickname tastes of sugar, with traces of raspberry from the cake Oikawa made him earlier. If he had to,, he would trade the world for another one of Suga’s kisses. Maybe that makes him a tad dramatic, if not devoted. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost silly! I didn’t think kissing you would do that much damage. Is there something else on your mind, Tooru?” The way Suga said his given name made Oikawa blush, his whole body a hypothetical matchstick that was just lit with desire for just him.

“Will you be my boyfriend? I may have been in love with you for at least a year and if we’re going for candor here, the reason I get lemon tea is because it’s your absolute favorite. It grew on me as you did too.”

“Hey Tooru?”

“Yes Koushi?”

“Shut up and kiss me again, please.”

“As you wish, dearest.”


End file.
